Bring Me Back
by beneath the stars
Summary: So maybe she realized that someone genuinely cared about her without ulterior motives. Maybe she realized that she needed Stiles in her life to keep her grounded, to shed some light on her life, to bring her out of the darkness.


**A/N: **Forgive me if it's all over the place. I've only written a couple ff stories, years ago, and they were terrible. I took them down out of embarrassment.

But I love these two so much and I see such a potential for _something _between them. And there is definitely not enough stories on here in regards to them.

I wish I had enough talent to write a multichapter fic that starred them but I am no where near that good. And I wish I could do romance too. Because I love me some romance fics. And some Lydia/Stiles interaction. But this is how this one turned out and I'm kind of okay with it. Also forgive me, I am a comma slut so if there's unnecessary ones I apologize. I wrote this at 4:30 this morning on my iPhone and then did some adding/deleting/editing on my laptop so there's probably a ton of mistakes.

Alright, I'll stop ranting. I know A/N's at the beginning of stories annoy people sometimes but I wanted to explain myself.

Gah, okay, enjoy :)

* * *

It was dark and raining and she couldn't help but feel unsettled. Weather like this was never a problem for her but she figured it had to do with being lost in the woods for two days. Funny, she thought, how just the small patters of rain on her window could bring her out of such a deep slumber. She realized she was sweating before the rain woke her up. Of course she was. It was one thing to and see him in school but it was another to dream about him. She couldn't escape him in either but the dreams were always worse and felt more real than seeing him. The creative ways he hurt her…

So now here she was. Sitting in bed crying. The wind and rain picked up and she felt the walls close in around her. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe.

It wasn't that she was scared. Okay, maybe she was a little bit. But who wouldn't be if they got attacked and almost died?

No, she was dealing with it. Or trying to at least.

Darkness surrounded her as she realized what she needed to do. When it got too hard or too much to deal with there was always one person who she could count on that would drop anything they were doing and come comfort her.

Stiles. Who else would it be?

It started after she was cleared to come back to school. On the outside she looked like her normal self, pre-attack. But somehow he knew she was no where near alright. _A tell_, he said. He knew when she was anxious or freaking out. She thought he was crazy at first, for being so accurate in reading her, but she'd come to learn in the past couple of weeks to expect the unexpected from him. He was nothing but surprises.

Like when she heard that he was the only person, besides her mother, that was constantly at the hospital after her attack. She thought she saw him outside her room or beside her bed a few times in her drug induced state. At first she thought it was a really weird dream but then one day she heard him come into her room and sit down beside her. Curiosity got the better of her so she decided to continue to feign being asleep and see what he'd do.

She never expected him to pick up her hand so delicately, like he might break it, that she thought it was floating on its own accord.

He brought her hand closer to him as he cleared his throat and spoke, "Lydia," he sounded so tired and broken, "I wish there was something I could do to take all of this away from you or at least make it better. You didn't deserve any of it," he started to play with her fingers as he worked up the courage to speak his next sentence, "I meant what I said at the dance, " he whispered, "I know you'll never see me the way I see you or the way you see Jackson but I'd rather have you in my life loathing my existence than not have you in my life at all. I can be whatever you want me to be and I promise you that from now on I will always be there to protect you, no matter what."

He gave her hand a squeeze and got up to leave.

So maybe she realized that someone genuinely cared about her without ulterior motives. Maybe she realized that she needed Stiles in her life to keep her grounded, to shed some light on her life, to bring her out of the darkness.

After her first day back at school she rushed home, ignoring the concerned looks from Allison. _And Stiles_, her mind reminded herself.

Everywhere she went she saw him watching with a worried look on his face. Lunchtime was when he cornered her and informed her of her tell. She was too shocked to reply and could only brush him off. Scoffing, like the idea of her freaking out was improbable.

But now, hours later as she sat on her bed sweating, hyperventilating, heart beating fast, with the wind howling and the rain pouring, she couldn't help but realize that maybe Stiles knew her a little bit better than she knew herself. A meltdown was a long time coming and he knew it'd happen. _He was just trying to help_, an inner voice told her.

She realized that the power had gone out and Lydia was certain she was going to have a panic attack. She was seconds away from passing out, throwing up, or a combination of the two when she reached for her phone.

"Hello Lydia?" he answered after the first ring. "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you okay?" his fired off his questions rapidly and in one breath, "Are you naked in the woods somewhere again? Where would you put your phone if-never mind. It's raining really hard and you shouldn't be outside unless you have some kind of-"

"God, no, I'm okay Stiles," she breathed out interrupting his freak out rant. His concern radiated through the phone and she felt her heart beat slow down, "I'm home," she paused a moment, gathering up the courage to ask him to help her, "I just-I was-Could you-you maybe just-"

"Oh my God, is everything okay? Do you need me to come over?" she heard his footsteps trample in the background, "I'm-crap, where the hell are my-ah! Got 'em. I'm on the way over right now I'm leaving the house, just give me ten minutes!"

"No!" she protested. He couldn't see her like this. She was doing all she could to disappear into the wall, floor, anywhere to get away from a complete breakdown. "No Stiles just-the weather is really bad and it wouldn't be safe to drive over right now." She drew in a breath, she was never the kind of person to ask anyone for favors. It was a sign of weakness, her mother always told her. But as she tried to form the words to tell him never mind - that she dialed the wrong number or needed the homework for some class they had together - she knew that he wouldn't judge her if she let her walls down, just for one phone call. Hell, she knew he would never judge her for anything she ever did in her life. "I just need someone to talk to," she whispered. He said he'd be whatever she needed and right then she needed him to calm her down. She knew he would, he cared too much to leave her to suffer on her own. She didn't think she could ever really appreciate how much he cared for her but she knew that she would start to try.

She held her breath as she heard the howling wind and pouring rain coming from his side of the phone. She heard a door shut, the noise stopping and even though it raged on around her she felt her heart beat return to normal. She heard the metal of his keys dropping onto something, a table most likely. She heard his footsteps as he walked to, what she would have guessed was, his room. She heard him sit on something that groaned with the bearing of his weight. She heard sheets rustle as he was more than likely laying back on his bed. She heard him clear his throat, reminding herself of the hospital when he spoke to her, promising her protection; she knew he'd help get her through this, bring her back to solid ground.

But most importantly she heard him say, "Okay"


End file.
